Nomekon
by NIngyuoi45
Summary: "La muerte de nuestros dioses Kyogre y Groudon han expandido un movimiento de violencia y fiereza sobre todo Pokémon de Hoenn. Nosotros quienes confiábamos en ellos y que los utilizábamos como armas, hemos estado en gran desventaja, dado que, en vez de ayudarnos, se han puesto a atacarnos y matarnos. Aquella es la razón por la que hemos sido vencidos.
1. Chapter 1

Vencidos.

De lo alto del podio, Cristal de Avalon miraba su pueblo al igual que su marido a su lado. Unos guardias vestidos del uniforme de Johnto patrullaban alrededor del castillo, una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y hablando entre ellos, poco profesional. Ella conseguía verlos desde lo alto que estaba, aunque los pueblerinos situados a sus pies no podían.

Habían perdido la guerra. Por primera vez.

Sus generales le habían explicado varias veces la razón, y por muy extraño e imposible de creer, era verdad. En la sala de audiencia, con la cara deformada por todo tipo de sentimiento negativo, habían intentado atribuirles la responsabilidad de esa derrota.

 _Los de Johnto han sido más inteligentes. Han conseguido hacer que los «Pokémon» nuestra principal arma, se vuelva contra nosotros._

El rey de ese país había ganado la guerra por que tenía un sentido de la estrategia mejor que ellos. Al igual que, por la primera vez desde que el mundo, los humanos y pokemon existían, una mujer meloetta, una «elfa» había utilizado su poder al servicio de un rey.

La pequeña región en la cual sus habitantes se mataban entre ellos, y eso desde siglos, se había unificado y los habían aplastado a ellos, la gran región de Hoenn. La presa se había vuelto el cazador.

A su espalda, sobre el gran balcón que los presidía a todos, las puertas se abrieron, y dos pokemon salieron. Cristal de Avalon se volvió hacia el balcón, mirando como el Sigilyph de su marido y su Musharna descendían con elegancia hacia ellos.

La ceremonia era simple, aunque fuese la primera vez que unos Reyes de Hoenn la vivían. Sus pokemon iban a elevar sus coronas para posarlas sobre los nuevos Reyes. Ellos perdían todo, su estatus, su reino y habitantes, sus propiedades, todo.

¿Y a ellos que les quedaba?

Sólo desaparecer, exiliados en alguna zona libre, viendo la región que antes les pertenecía florecer o caer en la depravación.

Hubo una gran ráfaga de viento que obligó a las mujeres mantener sus faldas para que no se les vieran las piernas y a otros escaquearse sus gorras.

Fue justo tras la ráfaga que ella apareció en el balcón. Su aparición causó mucho ruido entre la audiencia, gritos de horror, lloros... Cristal de Avalon y el rey se quedaron petrificados al verla.

La reina, una mujer meloetta, era una criatura de anormal belleza, sutil, grácil, de trazados finos, piel nívea y esbelta como el tronco de un junco. Unos grandes ojos dorados miraban con desinterés el pueblo reunido con el único objetivo de verla a ella y al rey. Una maraña de pelo azulado, suave y delicado, caía por su espalda para llegar a sus pies y su ser entero parecía centellear.

Aunque no fue ella que dejó la audiencia incrédula.

Llevaba ropas de talladas sobre Pokémon, de color azul oscuro, y trazados formando círculos y otras formas amarillas y rojas, y la textura era comparable a la de algún carvanha o a un único Pokémon; el Dios que cada persona de Hoenn alababa; Kyogre, encarnación del mar.

Después vino el rey, sonriendo con descaro, y vestido de una imponente armadura rojiza, de la cual no cabía duda en que pertenecía a Groudon, encarnación de la tierra, Dios al igual alabado.

 _Groudon creo montañas y continentes, y Kyogre grandes olas y océanos durante el violento duelo que les confrontaba. Así pues, el mundo se vio asolado por terribles tormentas y colosales incendios. Sin embargo, el prisma azul y rojo llegaron a poner fin a este enfrentamiento y desastre. La luz que emanaba del Prisma azul calmó la fiereza de Groudon, y la del Prisma rojo la violencia de Kyogre. Ambos, amansados, se adentraron en las profundidades del mar hasta desaparecer por siempre jamás..._

¿Cuántas veces le habían contado aquello cuando era más joven?

Era la primera vez que los veía, muertos y sirviendo de vestido y armadura.

 _«La primera ciudad asediada por Johnto fue Arrecípolis, isla donde supuestamente el Prisma Rojo y Azul estaban. De alguna manera llegaron hasta ellos, y destruirlos. Al destruirlos, Kyogre y Groudon aparecieron aturdidos. Sin duda aprovecharon esa ocasión para deshacerse de ellos...»_

O eso le habían contado sus generales.

 _«Y algo de lo más inesperado, es que la muerte de nuestros dioses Kyogre y Groudon han expandido un movimiento de violencia y fiereza sobre todo Pokémon de Hoenn. Nosotros quienes confiábamos en ellos y que los utilizábamos como armas, hemos estado en gran desventaja, dado que, en vez de ayudarnos, se han puesto a atacarnos y matarnos. Aquella es la razón por la que hemos sido vencidos.»_

Vencidos.

Habían perdido la guerra.

Ahora sin duda sus nombres iban a ser recordados para siempre. Los únicos Reyes de Hoenn quienes perdieron una guerra... A Cristal se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué les iba a pasar? ¿Qué iba a ser de su país?

Su marido se quedaba silencioso, con una mirada oscura y sin vida. Siempre había reinado con autoridad, aunque era de los pocos Reyes que pensaban en el bienestar de su pueblo. Durante su reinado, Hoenn había estado a su apogeo. La civilización que floreció en Hoenn era considerada como la más refinada y elevada de todas, en la cual entraban todas las ideas y conocimiento de la tierra: se trajeron grandes conocimientos en medicina, alquimia, astronomía, geología... Al igual que conocimientos sobre los Pokémon. Es allí donde se iba creando la «Pokeball» y todo el país tenía ya un centro Pokémon en cada cuidad y gimnasio en las más importantes. Ahora sin duda ya no servirían de nada...

«De ahora en adelante, yo mismo y mi mujer gobernaremos este país.»

Cristal volvió a mirar hacia el hombre de la armadura de Groudon. Era el quien había hablado, y todos los murmullos habían parado para volver a caer en un profundo silencio.

 _Ese hombre es un engreído._

Echó una mirada rápida y circular para verificar que todo el mundo tenía los ojos posados sobre el, y volvió a sonreír con la misma sonrisa de descaro que tenía al principio. Elevó sus brazos en forma de cruz, y dicho de su voz tan imponente que él:

«¡Que empiece la ceremonia!»

Ella sintió el peso de su corona irse, y la miro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, flotando en el cielo claro de ese día. Su Musharna parecía estar esforzándose en mantener la corona recta, al igual que el Sigilyph.

Las coronas cayeron delicadamente sobre sus nuevos poseedores. La sonrisa del nuevo rey se volvió aún más grande, y murmuro entre los dientes, de manera que solo su mujer pudiese escucharlo:

"Ahora a por Kalos."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

El sol empezaba a estar ya muy alto en el cielo, pero Al seguía durmiendo todavía de un suelo pesado, agotado por los dolores que le torturaban desde tantos días. Las cicatrices a lo largo de su torso habían empezado a curarse, pero [eso] había aparecido sobre su hombro.

Víctor pasado tantos años escapándose y recorriendo el mundo en búsqueda de Pokémon... Ya no lo podría hacer. "Adónde vas Vic'?" Un correo importante pidiéndole asistir a una reunión a Johnto, un viaje a Hoenn... A lo largo de los años, había utilizado todo tipo de pretextos. Al fin y al cabo, mentía tan bien que su padre, que siempre les había mentido...

Había hecho un estruendo terrible en plena noche cayendo sobre un altaria que reposaba bajo la ventana de su habitación, haciéndolo huir bajo una horda de chillidos a despertar todo Kalos. Hermoso trino cautivador, y que lo digas...

Naturalmente, Al le había seguido. Aún recordaba su cara deformada por el miedo surgiendo detrás de él en la oscuridad del frondoso bosque.

Hermanito.

 _Es porque eres demasiado impaciente Víctor. ¿Por qué no has tenido más cuidado?_

Su Absol se desató de las sombras que habían invadido los muros en ruinas. Su pelaje era blanco como nieve, y, en su pata delantera, una cicatriz que una trampa le había dejado aún era muy visible. Hacia un par de meses que Víctor le había liberado y cuidado; desde entonces, el Absol le había seguido por todas partes. Hacía la guardia mientras él dormía, le prevenía de peligros que el humano no percibía, le ayudaba de lo más que podía.

 _Es tu culpa._

Víctor pasó por el arco de la puerta. Un Roselia agitaba sus manos, saltando felizmente entre las escaleras destruidas que antiguamente llevaban al primer piso de la casa. Huyó rápidamente cuando la sombra de Víctor cayó sobre él, dejando en el ambiente un fuerte olor a lavanda.

 _¿Y sí le llevo de nuevo a casa?_

Cuando Al le había seguido, su cara al principio deformada por el miedo se había vuelto poco a poco la ridícula cara que tienen los niños ilusionados por sus nuevos juguetes. Aunque era normal, seguro que el mismo la tenía la primera vez que se fue "a una reunión importante a Hoenn". Llevaba cinco años recorriendo Kalos y cazando Pokemon...

 _En «casa» tampoco podrán ayudarle._

Para su familia, de la nobleza, viajar, cazar y tener Pokemon era una algo vil y reservado a los más pobres que pensaban hacerse un sitio en la sociedad alta por ser entrenadores Pokémon. Hasta cuando se hizo el primer gimnasio y centro Pokémon en la pequeña ciudad de Novarte, su padre se desplazó especialmente para quejarse y probar todo tipo de subterfugios para que la construcción nunca se terminase. Él era un hombre que pensaba que la "cooperación" entre humanos y Pokémon era simplemente imposible. Cada vez que oía que la concepción de las «Pokéball» avanzaba de maravilla, se quedaba de mal humor durante varios días.

 _¿Y contigo, que crees que pasará a Al?_

Sobre su brazo derecho ya se distinguía un círculo, el cuero azul más duro que la roca característica de los Druddigons. Nacía en lo alto del hombro e iba cayendo por todo el brazo en forma de venas azules, que poquito a poquito se ataban entre ellas, y a la vez creando más y más venas que le recubrían al final, creando un Pokémon. Por ahora sólo era el círculo en el hombro y unas cuantas venas. Si alguien descubría aquello, seguro que lo mataría.

 _Mi hermanito._

Víctor miró los tejados verdes, que parecían insignificantes delante del reloj solar que se podía ver de todas partes de la cuidad. En Fluxus, toda la cuidad estaba ya en movimiento desde las primeras luces. Víctor recordó cuando de pequeño, en su libro de historia, había un dibujo del reloj solar. Algunos locos decían que provenía de mucho más lejos que el cielo, y otros, más realistas, decían que debía ser un Pokémon que lo había hecho.

 _Ya nadie puede salvarle._

Un Murkrow se posó sobre las losas rotas cerca de Al, y Víctor corrió a ahuyentarlo para que no despierte a su hermano con sus graznidos. Lamentablemente, fue el ruido que el hizo corriendo que despertó a su hermano, que se movió con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Sus heridas debían seguir doliéndole. Víctor se giró rápidamente de manera a que Al sólo viera su espalda.

 _Tienes vergüenza. Porque sabes que es tu culpa._

Cruzó sus brazos y dijo, secamente:

"Recubre tu brazo Al. Que se te ve."

Al que seguía tumbado miró hacia su hombro, con cara de asco.

 _Cada vez peor._

Vio a Víctor bajando las escaleras en ruinas de dos en dos, como si huyera. Utilizó su frase favorita:

"¿Adónde vas, Vic'?"

Víctor se paró en el último escalón.

"A Fluxus. Tengo que pedir consejo a alguien."

 _Esa excusa es nueva._

Al respondió, a modo de broma:

"Espero que no me vayas a abandonar!"

Y llevó su mano hacía su torso, las cicatrices le volvían a doler. Parecían casi quemarle. Su hermano mayor se tornó un poco hacía él, aun así, mirando al suelo.

"Estaré de vuelta al anochecer, así que quédate aquí a reposarte."

-No tenía pensado en ir a correr y cantar en un prado enflorecido.

 _Aunque conseguir dormir sobre este suelo es bastante duro._

Víctor le dio espalda y empezó a marchar hacia Fluxus. Al andar aún conservaba una manera elegante que mostraba su pertenencia a la aristocracia, y, contrastado con su ropa de forastero, siempre formaba una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de Al.

Al poco tiempo, un Braviary se posó sobre una rama de los arboles más cercanos a donde se encontraba Al. La rama se plegó por el peso del imponente pájaro, y crujió, atrayendo la atención del chico.

"Por fin estás aquí."

En realidad, cuando Al había perdido de vista a Vic', se había quedado silbando durante un buen momento. El Braviary inclinó un poco la cabeza, y el saco de su bolsillo un trozo ridículo de papel. Tornándose hacía los restos del fuego que ellos hicieron la noche pasada, cogió torpemente unos trozos de carbón.

"Que galán."

Murmuró eso escribiendo una sucesión de números en la hojita. Mientras, el Braviary había dejado la rama para acercarse a un par de metros de él. Blandió la hoja, y, tendiéndola al pájaro que la atrapó entre sus patas, dijo;

"Llévalo a quien tu sabes."

…..

¿Una pequeña review..?


End file.
